<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Way by Altiria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26786140">My Way</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altiria/pseuds/Altiria'>Altiria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Master of Death Harry Potter, Mind Control, Whumptober 2020, manhandled</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:47:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26786140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altiria/pseuds/Altiria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Norns had cursed him, doomed Loki to meet the other half of his soul at the worst possible time. Now, he must shove her away before Thanos and the Other force her to share his fate. Unfortunately, the other half of his soul is stubborn, perhaps as much as he is, and no mere insult will make Holly Potter turn away.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki (Marvel)/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Avengers, Doctor Who, Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I said… KNEEL!” </p><p>“Goodness, you aren’t shy, are you.” </p><p>Loki smothered the surprised flinch when a female voice appeared directly behind him… barely. Because, as bad as it was, the speaker hadn’t come from behind any of his clones. Not the one that stood front and center, not any of the ones encircling the crowd. No, the voice had not appeared behind a clone; it had come from his real body hidden in a nearby alley. It had appeared behind him, the real him, and that should have been reason enough to flinch. Instead, Loki twisted on the spot, he swung the staff formerly loose in his fingers in a long arc behind him. As he turned, he saw curled head ducking under his sudden attack as the staff’s sharpened end missed by a mile. </p><p>Next, Loki looked down and caught a petite young woman’s eyes and felt his stomach sink into the ground.</p><p>The fates, as Loki knew, were cruel. </p><p>As he froze, staff still extended the woman- his- she was- stood with a furrowed brow. Her eyes were narrowed in confusion thought even as he shut down, as his entire being reordered itself around her.</p><p>Soulmates were a genuine aspect of reality: this was the utmost truth believed in Asgard. However, it was not regarded with such blatant accuracy within Midgard. Loki, from prior experience and from stealing the thoughts of the archer, learned that the people of Midgard thought soulmates were a fond myth. They fantasized about soulmates, dreamt about then, but never realized they were authentic. Midgardian’s at best pretended they found their true ones with their ‘marriages’ and remain clueless to the reality of what a soulmate should feel like. They had no idea. </p><p>No idea of the connection to instantly form when you found your other half. The way true soulmates worked together as if it were effortless. They didn’t know of the wars waged within the cosmos over a single pair being separated. Of the laws grown to ensure such desecration never occurred again. Midgardian’s were too young to know. Too short-lived to ever understand Loki, who had longed for his match longer than their countries had even existed. </p><p>It served then as his punishment. For his crimes and ancestry to give him one of those short-lived beings. To match Loki, who was all but immortal… to a Migardian woman who’d live at best a hundred years. His match, the one he had so longed for, had appeared at the worst possible point. She’d arrived when he needed her anywhere else. She’d appeared, and he’d nearly killed- the Other-</p><p>No. </p><p>Loki bared his teeth and wrenched the staff back to his chest. He refocused his thoughts, forced himself not to acknowledge his soulmate. The Other could not pull the truth from him; if it did, Loki would lose her, which was unacceptable. No, he’d get rid of her, get her away from here, and save her. His soulmate would live her life far from him, she’d be happy far from Thanos’ control. Loki would ensure it. Even if he had to recollect the space-stone to send her halfway across the universe to ensure it. </p><p>“Did you not hear me?” he drawled. The staff remained close; no matter what the Other may order, Loki would not allow the mind-stone anywhere near his soulmate. She would not suffer his fate. He’d simply have to get her to leave another way. “I said- kneel!” </p><p>He’d make her hate him.</p><p>It would be simple. He was easy to hate- </p><p>Loki summoned a secondary clone as he watched her recoil slightly in surprise. There was a fissure of hurt in her eyes that she barely smothered, Loki was certain no one else would have noticed it, but he was her soulmate, he noticed. Then it was gone, and determination rolled out. Loki bid his clone to distract her- watched it roll upward, and in the Norns names, he wished he could have swapped places with it. The clone leaned over her shoulder, got up and close, it was a breath away from touching… just a breath-</p><p>“Kneel.” The clone emphasized. Loki watched her eyes flick toward his clone. Her pupils dilated, and he nearly groaned- soulmate- soulmate- not safe- not safe- obey- obey- his mind was a whirl of confused thoughts. Loki knew which one to focus on. Knew what would make her safest. And he slid forward, planting his hands on her shoulders before she could refocus on his real body. The staff connected with her skin, and though he regretted that he knew the weapon’s metal would be far better than the stone. And then he shoved. He pushed her to the ground, forced her to obey him, almost begged her with his eyes to do it.</p><p>She had to be safe. He had to make her safe-</p><p>“There,” he taunted, “you look so much better beneath me.” </p><p>By the Norns- Loki realized the double meaning moments too late as she licked her lips. As she grinned with shark teeth and tilted her head upward to give him her neck- his mind shut down a second time and- something else stepped forward-</p><p>Loki flinched back. He wrenched his hands from his soulmate as if she’d burned her. He recoiled several steps. Loki’s hands came up as if to ward himself from the Other’s presence as if that would even help. As the being’s within Loki’s head brutally wrenched on his mind. The Other reminded him firmly of his place and purpose. And though Loki’s expression barely moved, she was his soulmate.</p><p>She noticed. </p><p>She noticed when he gave a minute flinch, saw it as if he’d screamed in pain, and her eyes hardened. </p><p>“Your mission-”</p><p> The green of her eyes burned at the sudden blue in his, and he felt magic. His body moved despite his intentions as the Other shoved Loki’s consciousness down and took over control. Loki was drowning under it. Like his head forced underwater again. Like hands gripping him, pinning him, touching him- raping his very soul- he cringed, unable to stop it, unable to resist. Not even to save his soulmate. As his body taunted, insulted, snarled like a dog, and attacked without restraint. As the Other realized and laughed- </p><p>“I think,” she spoke over the Other, rose calmly to her feet, “that we can continue this at a later date, which I very much want to.” </p><p>“She will suffer worse than even you, I will enjoy breaking her- AH”</p><p>Her fingers slid along Loki’s temple, she pressed her nails gently into his hairline and pressed her forehead to his. Loki hadn’t realized she had moved, or that she’d extracted the staff from his hands. He didn’t notice any of it until the Other’s sentence broke off with a cry of pain. </p><p>“-And who are you?” She wasn’t speaking to Loki; she was speaking beyond him. She was looking into his soul, looking at his mind and addressing the Other within him- she- she was no mortal. “Humph,” the unimpressed sound that escaped her had Loki refocusing on her face. He was no longer with the Other; he was just looking at her- “would you kindly, get out.”</p><p>For Loki, it was painless. He felt nothing. The Other was there, and then it wasn’t. In an instant, he was alone and left gasping at the sudden emptiness in his head, at the freedom he’d suddenly regained. Loki collapsed; he fell to his knees and reversed their position from a few moments prior. He was on his knees, looking up at her. Left staring because he had been so very wrong. She was no Migardian woman; she was no mortal… his soulmate was Death.</p><p>And then Loki was laughing.</p><p>His plan had evaporated. His clones had vanished when the Other took control, and the Avengers, who had only just arrived, were left hunting for him. And he wouldn’t need them either; he didn’t need them working as a team to knock him out and send the Other skidding from his thoughts. He didn’t need the mortals to ruin Thanos’ plans. Because his soulmate was Death. </p><p>She was the literal incarnation of the end, the very being Thanos was courting. The reason Thanos was even collecting the stones, and she was his. </p><p>Loki laughed harder as she smoothed down his hair. She whispered sweet nothings in his ears to calm him. He was likely having a mental break and was in the midst of a full-blown attack from relief. Because Loki had, Norns, he had been so afraid. He’d already acknowledged he’d lose his soulmate early, if not instantly. He’d already believed the Norns cruel… but they weren’t. They’d given him the most precious gift, one he by no means deserved but would accept. </p><p>“It’s alright,” she soothed, “you’re safe.” </p><p>She was Death. Actual Death. She was the end, the ultimate, the most vital being in the universe. Loki would never lose her, he’d never have to fear. Death would take all but him until the end of the universe itself. </p><p>He was safe.</p><p>Loki reached forward, pushed from his knelt position to wrap his arms around her petite form. So unassuming. He towered over her, and yet she was the stronger between them by far. She was stronger, yet she allowed Loki to drag her in close, allowed him to all but pull her into his chest. She allowed him to cling to her with desperate energy he couldn’t entirely control in the privacy of the moment. </p><p>“It’s alright,” she continued to say as she ran a hand over his back, “that thing won’t reaccess your mind, no one ever will again.” </p><p>Loki was sure of that.  </p><p>“You’re safe.” </p><p>He sagged, leaned over her due to their size difference. Allowed himself to feel the wounds plaguing him that he’d covered with illusions his soulmate could blatantly see through. Allowed himself a moment before he acknowledged that he would sense Thor and that he’d have to deal with the space-stone still in play. Before he knew, he’d have to explain and to claim his soulmates still unknown name. </p><p>He took a moment of safety. </p><p>Then Loki pulled back with a smirk and said: “’let's continue this at a later date?’”</p><p>“Or now?” She suggested without concern. </p><p>The Space stone and his brother could wait. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>